Night Terrors
by Farshen
Summary: After a night of watching horror movies with Mordecai, Rigby can't fall asleep for anything. As a last resort, he decides to wake Mordecai up to comfort him. (all characters are human mature subject matter may appear at any time)
1. Chapter 1

"M-Mordecai?" I whispered softly. "Hey, dude... It would be reeeeally sweet if you could wake up right now..."

The only reaction I got from that was a slight shift of his weight underneath his blankets. _I guess I have no choice now,_ I thought to myself as I reached my hand up to poke him lightly. "Dude, wake up! Mordecai, please..."

Mordecai rolled over to face me, but was still sound asleep. I was greeted with a long exhale, followed by a slight snore. Whatever. If he won't wake up, I'll just go back to bed. My bed, which seemed so far away, and so dark... Was that pile of laundry there when I went to bed? Yeah, it had to be. There's no way anything could be hiding under it...

My heart was beating in my throat as I approached the mound. I kicked it and ran back as quickly as possible, not taking the time to look and see if there was, in fact, a monster hiding beneath the pile of old socks and unwashed jeans. And, of course, there was nothing now but a mess to clean up.

"Damn," I muttered to myself, leaning in slightly to Mordecai's mattress, as the wooden frame gave a slight creak against my weight.

"AH!" Mordecai's sudden arousal made me jump and yelp as well. "Jesus, dude, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I should be asking you the same thing! I've been trying to wake you up for like, an hour now!" my voice was as loud as whispering could be without turning into soft shouting. "You didn't hardly move at all when I was _trying_ to wake you up! And then, the second I barely touch your bed and it creaks is when you decide to stop dreaming about Margaret and freak the fuck out!"

"Dude, calm down, you're going to wake Benson," Mordecai whispered as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Why were you trying to wake me up, anyways? Afraid from all those horror movies?"

His eyes narrowed and he smirked, knowing he was right. Gosh, I hate when he does this. "Uh, no, of course not," I laughed nervously. "I just... I wanted to um, yeah! I wanted to ask you something!"

"Yeah, sure, dude," Mordecai rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms. "Let me hear it."

"Um... Can I.. Can I sleep with you?" I was blushing fiercely and had to turn my face away so he wouldn't see. Not that it mattered, because the room was almost too dark to see anyways. "But uh, not cuz I'm scared or anything!"

"Why then, huh?" He did that smirk thing again, making me feel oddly guilty for lying to him. Shit. What should I tell him? I can't tell him that I'm scared, but the only other reason I can think of is...

"Because I wanted you to keep me warm!" I blurted it out in one word, didn't I. He didn't understand any of that, I'm sure. What the hell is wrong with me? I can't just say that! I mean, it may be true, but... Mordecai wouldn't get that! Damn it, what should I do?

Apparently, the correct answer was simply to do nothing. Mordecai sighed as he stood up to make room for me in his bed. "Look, this can't become a habit or anything. And you get the wall side. And, most importantly, if you take all the blankets tonight, I'll tell everybody about this, got it?" He planted a playful, but still powerful, punch on my arm. The only reason I knew he was messing around was because of the smile on his face.

Crawling up, I looked at him. "Thanks, dude," I mumbled. "You're a lifesaver." I faced the wall and expected to fall asleep soon after.

"Don't mention it." He followed me into the bed, getting under the covers. A few moments passed, the both of us lying together. Suddenly, though, he placed his arm around me and moved closer to me.

"You know, maybe you can make a habit out of this," he whispered into my neck. His hand gently followed my arm down toward my chest. "I kind of like having the extra warmth."

"I-uh... Yeah," I whispered toward the wall, wondering if he could feel me blushing from behind. _Damn! He knows this is killing me. Why is he playing with me like this?_

"I know you're scared, Rigby," he growled into my neck. "I would be scared too. But don't be. I'll take good care of you."


	2. Chapter 2

"M-mordo?" Damn. He was right. I was scared, but not just from the movies. Mordecai's never acted like this before! He's never even given me the slightest hint that things could, well, wind up this way. Granted, I've done a good job of keeping my hints as subtle as possible. I always thought Mordecai was straight, since he's always talking about Margaret.

"What's the matter, Rigby? Was I right?" I could see his stupid smirk in the back of my mind. I didn't have much time to imagine it, though, because Mordecai rolled me over to face him.

"Rigby," his breath was hot on my skin as he growled my name. He was holding me by the shoulders and staring into my eyes. His face got closer as my lips parted to answer him. His strong mouth stopped any words that were about to escape my lips as he pushed his body into me with what seemed to be every muscle in his body. His tongue gently brushed my lips as his hands found their way down towards my stomach. His gentle touch made me squirm, tickling in a way that wasn't unpleasant in the least bit.

I gave myself to him, surrendering any bit of resistance my body held. I pulled my mouth away from his as I planted kisses along his jaw and traced down to his neck. His head tipped back as he slid his hands even further down, toying with the waistband of my boxers. _Goddamn, so this is what it's like. This is what I've been wanting for all these years._

I put my hands on his shoulders and pulled him on top of me, and wrapping my legs around his. We shared another kiss, ending with Mordecai biting my lower lip and pulling away with it still in his teeth. We were both panting and Mordecai had a few beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

No words needed to be said as I leaned up and asked for him to return to my lips. He continued with more of his rough kisses, and began to grip my arms tighter. My hands were still around his shoulders, and I drug them down his back with my nails touching his skin. I wasn't too rough, but I could feel him tense above me. He let out the softest of moans, which sent shivers down my spine. When my hands reached his lower back, I pulled him down to me, laying on top of me.

I could feel his cock against his boxers, wanting to burst out of the now too-tight fabric. He was resting it between my belly button and waistband, and I could feel the warmth of him on me. _Oh god_, I couldn't stop myself from pulling at his boxers a bit. He reached a hand back and urged me to continue, letting me see his erect cock. I continued to slide them all the way off before admiring the man in front of me; everything from his face to his shoulders, his sculpted but not showy abdomen, his perfectly hairless dick, and his strong legs were perfect.

I looked into his eyes as I grasped his cock firmly with my hand, watching his eyes close with pleasure.

"I'm not scared," I whispered out quietly and huskily. "_You're_ the one that should be scared."


	3. Chapter 3

"Rigby," he moaned my name into my neck, falling next to me and wrapping his arms around me. We were sticky with sweat, and parts of him lingered, I could still taste him and feel him inside of me.

I nuzzled my neck into his chest as he pulled me in tighter, taking in a deep breath of his musky scent. Mordecai pushed a hand through my hair, pushing it out of my eyes. We sat staring at each other for a while, until I noticed the sky outside the window begin to lighten.

"Mordo, I think it's getting early..." I started to get up but he pulled me back down.

"You leave when I say you leave," he smiled, but said it with a tone that made me question if he was joking or not. "I thought you told me you were all mine earlier, Rigby. I plan to hold you to that."

"But, we have work! And Benson will be here soon! He's always here early," I stammered. "And we still have to shower, dude. I don't know about you, but I'm in definite need of a nice warm shower."

"Maybe you should come with me... Unless you're scared," God, there he goes with that smirk again. He knows I want to go with him, but I'll be damned if he doesn't know that I'm scared shitless of being caught with him in the shower.

"Come on, dude," Mordecai threw a towel at me, completely expecting me to follow him. He was still naked from last nights endeavor, and it appeared that he had no intention of getting dressed any time soon.

The house was still dark, for the most part. The sun hadn't completely risen yet, but it was light enough to cast long shadows through the hallways. I cowered behind Mordecai as we walked, being careful not to let my imagination get the best of me. _That's a shadow, not a monster. Just a shadow..._

Mordecai opened the door in front of me, and held it open behind me as I entered. "After you," he mumbled, slamming the door behind me.

"Dude!" I was whisper shouting again, "will you stop that?! You're going to wake somebody up!"

"Oh, calm down," he was using a normal speaking voice. "Nobody's awake yet, and I do that every morning. You sleep through it, just like everybody else does."

He leaned down to turn the faucet on, giving me the perfect opportunity to smack him square in the ass. He turned to me with a look that would have normally turned me to stone, had I not been stifling my laughter behind my hands.

"Bro, I got you good!" I gave in to temptation and started laughing, which made Mordecai blush.

"Stop screwing around. We've gotta be quick about this," he stepped a foot into the shower. "You're the one that's been going on and on about how we're going to get caught. So come on. Get in."

I wasn't one to refuse, because Mordecai's body was already covered in water, and his hair was shiny and pressed down tight against his face. He whipped his head to the side to get rid of the hair in his eyes as I stepped in the shower behind him, getting me wet before I was even in.

"Hey, this isn't a kiddie pool," I grumbled. "No splashing."

"Whatever, dude," He shook his head and grabbed the bottle of shampoo from the corner. I expected him to squirt it onto his hands, but instead, he put a blob on the top of my head.

"Lather, rinse, repeat," he mumbled as he massaged my head. Ok, so it wasn't that bad. I'll admit that much. I was a little crestfallen when he told me to turn around and rinse the shampoo out of my hair, but I was excited that I was able to return the favor.

"Your turn," I said, scrubbing his scalp. Bubbles foamed up almost immediately, and it gave me the opportunity to sculpt his hair however I wanted. Taking the opportunity, I slicked the sides of his hair straight up into a mohawk. "Cute," I whispered from behind, stealing a (soapy) kiss on his neck before returning to his mane.

I instructed him to rinse as well, as I grabbed the body wash from the side of the shower. I rubbed it together in my hands a bit and began to rub it on Mordo's back while he continued to rinse the soap out of his hair. I took him by surprise, because he tensed up a bit before relaxing into my hands. This was wonderful, I had the full access to all of his body, which was slick with water. My hands traced from his lower back up to his neck, then across his shoulders to his chest, where I had to stand on my tip-toes to reach. He turned around, so I could have a bit of a better reach, and I discovered that I wasn't the only one, _ahem,_ enjoying the situation.

He was completely erect, and I couldn't help but notice. I stopped my hands on his chest for a moment as I considered my options. This was the shower, so I could definitely, um, take care of business for him, and let him do whatever he wanted to me. There was also the idea of shower sex, which I'll admit was a pretty hot thought. And, there was always the option of leaving it be, and doing nothing.

I decided to just play it cool, or as cool as I can possibly be. Which really isn't cool at all. "So, Mordo, what's the matter?" I smiled slyly, "Like what you see?" Striking a pin-up pose for him, I made a kissy face in his direction and smacked my ass, finishing with a wink.

"Uh," I couldn't tell if I weirded him out or just made him speechless. We'll go with the benefit of the doubt and say speechless.

I couldn't contain myself any longer. I leaned up to kiss him, falling into his arms and begging that he return the favor. Lucky for me, he did, and his lips parted when they met mine. We stood in the shower, his hands on my face and mine around his waist. The hot water fell down on us for a while, until Mordecai pulled away and whispered to me, "I need you. Now."

I wasn't quite sure what he meant, so I played dumb. Frowning, I asked, "What do you mean?"

"I. Need. You," he separated the words and pronounced them very clearly. He gave me a single second before grabbing my hand and placing it on his cock. "Now... Please?" His eyes were round, begging for me. I couldn't refuse.

I began to move my hand up and down, leaning back in to kiss him. He thrust his hips toward me in a rhythm that wasn't quite matching the motion my hand was making. I pulled away from him for a second, before kneeling down in the shower.

Mordecai looked confused for a moment, but realized what I was doing fairly quickly. He grabbed a hold of my head, his hands brushing my ears on either side of my head. I didn't say anything before I took his dick in my mouth, looking up at him the whole time. Mordecai began to rock his hips back and forth again, and he was pushing my head in sync with his hips. Every few thrusts, I would gag a little, and Mordecai would toss his head back and let out a slight moan.

As he began to increase his speed, I pulled away from him. He looked at me with a confused expression, as if to ask,_ why stop now_? It was then that I stood, and turned my body away from his. As I bent over at the hips, Mordecai grabbed a hold of my waist. "Wait until I say, ok?" I asked, looking behind my shoulder. He nodded once, and I gripped the edge of the bath tub and clenched my teeth together.

Just like last night, the first push hurt, but every one after that was ecstasy. Mordecai moaned with pleasure behind me, while I arched my back and bit into my lip, trying not to scream out his name. As he penetrated me, I took my own cock in my hand and started quickly rubbing it, thinking about how wonderful this whole scene was. Myself and Mordecai in the shower, with him fucking me from behind. God, the only thing that would make this better is if he finished me off...

Before long, though, I felt mordecai pull out, and heard him order me to turn around. It all happened in a blur, but in the next second, I felt his warm cum on my chest and face, coming out in random and rapid spurts. He tossed his head back and moaned as he continued to gently rub his cock, continuing to cum. When he was finished, he let out a long sigh, and helped me wash up.

When I was cleaned, I looked up at him, holding his hands in mine.

"Hey Mordo, you don't think that you could... Uh," I stopped talking, because I was too embarrassed to ask. Instead, I tilted my head down to my still-hard cock. Mordecai looked at me and smiled.

"What, you want me to do something about that?" His smile turned into a smirk, and I knew I was in for trouble. I shouldn't have asked.

Before I had a second to answer, he was already kneeling down, in the stream of the water, taking my dick in his hands. He smiled one last time before beginning to plant kisses from my belly button all the way down to the tip of my cock. When he reached the tip, he placed his lips around it, gently inching more and more of me inside of his mouth. Before long, my whole dick was in his mouth, and halfway down his throat. Mordecai held me there for a few seconds before tears welled up in his eyes as he gagged. I panicked for a minute, worrying that I'd hurt him, but he subtly shook his head, as if telling me "no, it's okay. My bad."

Part of me kind of liked the image of Mordecai choking on me, knowing that I was the one he was going to such lengths to please. Another part of me felt a little bad for making him choke. But, in the heat of the moment, I brushed the second thought out of my mind and focused on how fucking amazing his tongue felt, running up and down my cock, from tip to balls, sometimes with more pressure and speed, sometimes almost excruciatingly slow. It couldn't have taken more than a few minutes for me to tense up and finally release a wave of pleasure, and my hot cum into Mordecai's mouth.

I let out an uncomfortably loud moan, immediately throwing my hands over my mouth in shock and embarrassment. Mordecai stood up and smiled, as he whispered for me not to worry about it. He turned the water off shortly after that, and began to step out of the shower. He handed me a towel on his way out, so I could dry off.

"Well, one of us has to leave first. We can't go walking around together, both of us naked and soaking wet. There's only one shower here, and I'm sure we'd turn some heads. You can wait for me in our room though. There's one more surprise I have for you," Mordecai shook his towel on his hair in an attempt to dry it more quickly. He looked up when he was finished, with a smile on his face. "Well what are you waiting for? Hurry up!"

He jokingly pushed me out of the door as I tied the towel around my waist. The hallway was beginning to become more of an orange hue, as the sun rose on the horizon. It wasn't visible over the trees yet, but I knew it was there. _I wonder if Mordecai and I will ever watch a sunrise together_, I daydreamed as I walked back to my room, humming a little tune I was making up as I went.

I smiled as I turned the doorknob, wondering what exactly it was Mordecai had in store for me. The sun wasn't up yet, but I could already tell that it would be a great day.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was well up and almost above the trees before Mordecai came back to the room. I'd been sitting on the bed planning on getting up to play a game of some sort, but I couldn't find the motivation to. I was pretty worn out from having gotten no sleep, and I just wanted to lay in Mordecai's bed all day.

When he did finally show up, he didn't have any gift for me; there was no breakfast in bed, no new game or concert tickets, there was no visible gift for me. I actually found a part of myself wishing for his gift not to be sex, or some other form of physical contact, because I was just so damn tired. Not tired of him, of course, but physically tired.

"Yo," he walked into the room, towel wrapped around his waist. He walked over to find some clean clothes for the workday.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting here forever!" I whined, trying my hardest to make Mordecai feel (slightly) bad for leaving me hanging.

"Dude, chill. Lemme get dressed and I'll talk in a sec," he was still rifling through his clothes, trying to find something clean and acceptable for the weather. I did as he said, and waited patiently. I stared out the window some more, watching the sun creep higher and higher, waiting for it to break the top of the treeline in the distance.

"So, Rigbone," he turned to me, pulling his shirt over his head, giving me one final peek of his abs.

"Don't call me that!" I crossed my arms and looked away from him, trying my hardest not to blush. It was kinda cute of him to call me by a nickname, I guess...

"Anyways, Rigbone," Nice. He completely ignored my request. "Like I said earlier, I have something for you. But first you have to close your eyes."

I did as I was told, and waited patiently. For obvious reasons, I couldn't see what he was doing, much less what he was going to give me. He moved without sound, and for all I know he wasn't moving at all. The only thing that gave him away was the shifting of the mattress and the creak of the springs when he sat on the bed.

"Ok, keep your eyes shut. And don't move." He was silent again, and I couldn't feel the bed shifting under his weight. Now I knew he wasn't moving. After a while, though, he did move. And I could feel his weight shift closer to mine. He moved slowly, moving maybe an inch or two over at a time. But he was soon right next to me, our arms touching.

"You can open them now," he said quietly, with a gentle tone. I looked over at him to see him staring at his feet. He seemed to be examining a hole that was just between his first and second toe on his right foot. "So..."

Was Mordecai nervous?! He can't be. No way! He always plays it cool, except maybe when Margaret's around. I figured I'd try to break the ice for him a little bit, "What's up?"

He switched his gaze back in my general direction, but he still wasn't looking me in the eye. He took a deep breath and finally locked his eyes on mine.

"I... I think," with another deep breath, he broke the news to me. "I think I'm in love with you." He paused for a minute, letting it sink in.

As I opened my mouth to respond, he grabbed me by my shoulders and kissed me. I could feel hot tears running down his face, colliding with mine. He continued to cry as he held me, but he was completely silent. His body didn't move any more than it would have had he not been crying. I sat still, waiting for him to release me, and when he did, he locked his gaze with mine once more.

He sniffed once, and reached up with his sleeve to wipe his face. Had he not been crying on my shoulder mere seconds ago, I wouldn't have been able to tell he had cried at all. "What's wrong, Mordo?" I was concerned, afraid he would tell me something along the lines of: but I love Margaret, too.

"I-I don't know," he turned back to look at his socks again. "But just... Don't tell anybody, okay? I'm not really, I don't know. I'm scared, Rigby. I don't know what of, but I am scared."

"Hey, it's okay, man," I leaned in closer to him, putting an arm around him. He wiped away a few more tears with his sleeve and sniffed a few more times. "Don't be scared, don't be scared. You'll be fine." I murmured comforting words into his ear for a while, until I knew he had stopped crying.

I looked at him, waiting for him to look at me. When he did finally look up, I clearly stated, "I love you too. And that's all that matters."

His lip quivered for a minute before letting out a sob and smiling at the same time. "I think-" he sobbed again, "I was scared-" aaand another sob, "of you n-not-" this time, he sniffed and wiped his nose with his sleeve before continuing, "of you not loving me back."

I put a hand on his leg and put my head on his shoulder. "Don't you ever worry about that, Mordecai. I'll always love you."

He took my hand on his leg and intertwined his fingers with mine. He gave my hand a squeeze, before taking in one final breath and wiping his face with his free hand.

"I'm... I'm sorry I broke down like that," he said, looking back at the floor. "I was just... Really nervous I guess. Because we've been friends forever, and we've never... Well, we've never really done anything like that before."

I nodded slightly in agreement. "It's okay, I was scared, too."

"No, not of some stupid movie, you doof," he smiled and gave my shoulder a light punch.

"Hey, who said I was scared of a movie?" I frowned, looking up at him. His eyes were crinkled nearly shut because of how wide he was smiling. He leaned down for a quick peck on the lips before giving me his reasoning.

"Dude, you screamed like a baby last night. Don't even tell me you weren't scared of that movie."

"Okay, I may have been a teensy bit scared. But that's not the point! I was trying to say I was scared that you wouldn't love me, too."

He paused before saying anything, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you are always talking about Margaret. I was scared asking to sleep with you last night, and when you grabbed a hold of me, I was even more scared. I was scared something would happen between us, and I'd wind up sulking around for days with a broken heart."

"Are you kidding?" Mordecai was, once again, laughing at me for being honest. "Dude, with everything we've been through, you should know that we'd make up eventually. Not that there'll be anything to make up over, since we both have our facts straight."

"Straight?" I stuck my tongue out at him, hoping he'd catch my joke.

"Ok, fine, you're right. Our facts might be straight but we're more gay that, uh... Well, something that's gay. Like, on a scale of one to gay, I think we qualify as... _flaming homosexuals_." He paused to clear his throat and used some lame voice to say 'flaming homosexuals.'

Mordecai had me rolling on the floor, laughing my ass off with that comment. He was giggling at his own joke, still sitting on top of the bed. When we finally calmed down, I rolled onto my elbows and looked up at him. "Promise me one thing?"

"What?" He furrowed his brow, having honestly no idea what he was about to promise me.

"Promise me you'll let me sleep with you after we watch scary movies?"

He smirked again, damnit. Not the smirk. He was up to something.

"Only if you can promise to get scared of them every night," he winked at me before making a kissy face and blowing a kiss down to me.

I thought on his statement for a second before coming to the conclusion that, hey, maybe scary movies aren't that bad.

_Thank all of you for the encouragement and feedback- I think I'm calling this one quits though. Check out my other stories, soon to come! Filled with all of your Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret, and well, any other Regular Show characters I decide to write about! Keep checking around_


End file.
